Mhina (A New Journey)
: King''' Mhina''' is a male shape-shifting Leopon. He is the Son of Ajani and Ayo, the brother of Tatu and Kicheko. He is a member of the Kogsi Pride He and the lion guard (Kion, Ono, Beshte, Fuli, Bunga and Anga) will be featured as the protagonists of the upcoming series Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey. Appearance Mhina has a pale tannish brown coat, lighter tan muzzle and underbelly and light sky blue eyes. A mask of dark fur rises from her muzzle. He has a Diamond mark on his Chest. His rosettes are light tan color outlined in a darker tan. He has Light tan colored paws, a red nose. Personality Mhina is an intelligent Leopon and has excellent photographic memory. He is also very playful and mischievous, often using his abilities to shape-shift into others for fun. Despite this, Mhina's got a good heart and will go to great lengths for his friends, not backing down no matter what. As a Teenager, Mhina didn't want to become King. Just like his friend Rani, Mhina can be quite short-tempered, assuming things before thinking it through. He can be a confident in his fighting skills, such as when he told Kion and his friends that he is the best fighter in leopon plains. History Backstory Mhina was born to Queen Ayo and King Ajani along with his siblings, Kicheko and Tatu. As the first born, he was named Ajani's heir. Mhina grew up knowing he would be the future king, but his sister and Brother were also taught the way to rule just in case something was to happen to him. As he is young, his parents do not expect him to fight a mate right away but know it is something he needs to do In Mhina's Rule Born to the respected King Ajani and Queen Ayo, Prince Mhina has a lot on his shoulders, just like his father did. But, like his father, Mhina will take everything head-on, not afraid to take anyone on. On his way to becoming king, Mhina decides to not fall in love. But things change when he finds himself drawn to a rogue that has been spotted in leopon plains. But, this could be a rouge that wants to take over the Throne. Or, could be a lion just passing through? In Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey A Special Coronation Visions from the Past A Royal Wedding Simba and Nala's Visit A Visit to the Tree of Life Defending Leopon Plainsu A Royal Birth Visiting the Pride Lands A Romantic Evening A Visit from Jasiri A Kupatana Celebration Helping the Night Pride Relationships Ajani Ayo Tatu and Kicheko Sapphire Kion Quotes Family *Ajani: Father *Ayo: Mother *Tatu: Sister *Kicheko: Brother *Strange Lion: Grandfather *Kopa: Adopted Brother *Kion: Mate *Ushindi, Uhuro and Kabili: Adopted Sons *Malkia and Uzima: Adopted Daughters Gallery Trivia Category:Princess ava15 Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Males Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: A New Journey Category:Royalty Category:Kings Category:Hybrids